Sing Your Heart Out
by levicel
Summary: Lorne, Original Character, and Spike (ie. Love Triangle)Kiara falls for Lorne, but it is possible she can find love somewhere else?
1. Sing Your Heart Out

Kiala's hand shook as she clasped the mike. She scanned the crowed her eyes finding him. _Lorne..._ Somewhere off in the distance she heard the music start and without her even knowing it the song flowed from her lips. "Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake...." She could almost feel Lorne read her thoughts. Her eyes closed she continued to sing. She let the world melt away.

"and everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up, pre-occupied without you" Her voice was beautiful. It made his heart melt. Lorne sat there amazed, not knowing whether his eyes were open or not, he saw her. A goddess...glowing with a brightness and tenderness he had never known. He felt her love for him wash through his mind. _For me?.._He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he was completely numb and yet...he was jumping for joy. Kia was his and she wanted to be his.

"I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl." Her words brought images of a fantasy. He could almost feel his lips against hers. He imagined this for what seemed like years and now with her song, he felt it, he saw what she was thinking. But he felt something else......sadness. He looked up at his singing queen. Her long black hair rested in curls, her eyes seemed to be closed in pain, tears fighting to break free.

_Keep on...you started this...._ She remembered what Spike had said "Tomorrow...tell him.".......

"You could be my someone, you could be my scene, you know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far..." _Oh no...._ "he can't love me...." He heard the pain in her voice, it was from the night before. He saw Kia look up, out into the hotel lobby, where he was with..._No! ..._"He loves her..." And as her head bowed into her knees, she cried. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Can you take it all away, can you take it all away, well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me. Can you take it all away, can you take it all away, well ya shoved it my face"

Angel walked into the club, searching for the source of the music. _Kia?_ She was singing, not only that...crying. Even without Lorne's powers, he knew what tortured the girl. He also knew the pain of unrequited love.

"Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real to make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel cause I am lost without you.  
I cannot live at all, my whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl."

The dark vampire watched the girl that had become his friend as well as everyone else's during her time with them. He watched her cry and knew what she was feeling.

"You could be my someone, you could be my scene, you know that I will save you from all of the unclean. I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far"

"Hey, peaches. What's the hold up?" Spike's smile faded away as he listened to Kia's song. He looked at Lorne, entranced by her song. He was reading her and by the tears in his eyes. He didn't like what he saw. _Poor Ki..._ She and the blonde had become good friends during her short time there. The demon had confided in him that she loved Lorne. The vamp's mind went back to the previous night....

Spike reached out and slowly rubbed Kia's back. "Shhh..." he cooed. She brought her gaze to his. "He loves you, Ki." _How could he not? _She only looked away, but the blonde gently took her chin. He made her keep her eyes in his. "He loves you." _Like I do..._Her mouth opened to speak. _Like I do?..._With her teary eyes, she looked completely wrecked. _Yeah...I do..._He felt guilty for being so rough with her, but she left him no choice. "No." His voice was so confident. The young demon had no option, but to listen. "Tomorrow, tell him." Spike's eyes which had become hard and cruel now softened. Kia fell into his arms and the vampire caught her.

"Can you take it all away, can you take it all away, well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me. Can you take it all away, can you take it all ya shoved it my face..."

Spike watched the audience. They loved her too. Without even knowing her, they loved her. His blue eyes looked at hers...waiting for something...He loved her. He loved her eyes, her hair, her voice, her laugh, her tears....He watched as more fell from her eyes. How he wished to wipe them away. But she loved Lorne. As he looked at the demon, he could find nothing wrong with him. His eyes glared. _Why couldn't she have fallen for peaches? Atleast then I'd have some good insults..._

"Nobody told me what you thought, nobody told me what to say, everyone showed you where to turn, told you when to runaway. Nobody told you where to hide, nobody told you what to say, everyone showed you where to turn, showed you when to runaway..."

His mouth contorted into a frown as he thought. They were perfect for each other. Both of them demons, both outsiders of the group, both so sweet and kind, both were great friends to both him and the Fang Gang in L.A....He wasn't enough of an outsider?...He was nice enough?...He laughed at himself. It wasn't that. He looked back at Kia, the girl he loved..... He wasn't Lorne.

"Can you take it all away, can you take it all away, well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me. Can you take it all away, can you take it all away, well ya shoved it my face, This pain you gave to me..."

Angel looked at his childe in deep thought. He saw Lorne in the same condition. Then, he looked at Kia...the cause of both their thoughts. _Why can't anything just be simple?_ His blonde loved this girl and so did Lorne. What was Spike going to do? With her declaration of love to Lorne...would Spike still believe he had a chance? Laughing at himself Angel answered his self... Of course, Spike was a hopeless romantic. He'd fight hell to get her, but...... would he fight Lorne?

"You take it all, You take it all away...This pain you gave to me. You take it all away, This pain you gave to me. Take it all away, This pain you gave to me..."

Kiala's song ended. Her black eyes opened, but only to look at her feet. The audience stood and applauded, but she ran off before the first clap was heard. Both Spike and Lorne watched her leave. Spike being closer to the door had the upper hand, but with lowered eyes, he moved aside....for a sprinting Lorne to pass.


	2. HE DOES!

Kia!!" Kiala's head was pounding, but so was her heart. Why was she so stupid? How could she think he'd love her back? Spike's words had filled her with hope, but now the hope was crushed. "Kia!" Lorne ran to her and turned her around. Kia looked up for a second, but just in time. Lorne wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her.

She melted into him as he explored her mouth with his tongue. _Oh God..._ Her hands went to his back, under his shirt she scratched. His moan filled the hall. The young demon smiled into the kiss, returning with passion. They battled for dominance in the kiss, both trying to get the upper hand. With a growl, Lorne pushed her against the hall, breaking the kiss. "I .." He bit her lip teasingly. " love you.." His voice was low and dangerous. Her eyes focused on his lips. He laughed as he bent down, again returning the kiss.

He slowly played with her bottom lip, licking and nibbling. Making a trail of kisses down of her neck, Lorne teased her. With a frustrated groan, Kia switched their positions. Now, she was in control. _This will be fun...._ He watched her face as her delicious lips formed a smirk. Her deft hands undid his shirt as she leaned in to kiss his neck. Her hands again went to his back, but now she ran her hands across his stomach and chest. Everywhere she touched left a cool fire in it's wake. A gasp escaped Lorne's mouth, quickly followed by a low moan. She lightly bit his neck, earning another moan.

Slowly she reached toward his belt. "Stop," gasped the demon. He grabbed her arms, his eyes burning into hers. She saw lust in his eyes and she was sure he saw the same in hers. "We're in a hallway, right outside my club." He kissed her again, not quite letting her deepen it. He rested his forehead on hers as he put his arms around her hips. "Now I'm into P.D.A.s as much as the next guy, but this is a little extreme."

She laughed and he smiled. They **were** right outside the door practically, ANYONE could have seen them. They lightly kissed again before making their way down the hallway and to the hotel.

Spike stood in the club, clenching his jaw with tears in his eyes. He damned his vampire hearing before he smashed a barstoolthrougha window and made his exit.


	3. Revalations

Spike paced in his room, his fingers fiddled with his lighter. Her moan echoed in his head. _I need a cigarette...._But upon finding there was none in the pockets, he proceed to pace. He loved Kia, crazy about her, and he hadn't realized until **after** she told another man she loved him. It wasn't pure jealousy, it wasn't just because it was a challenge. _That'd make sense, but she's different... _She made him think, always kept him on his toes. He smiled as he remembered how bright her smile was, her laugh....he couldn't **help**, but smile with her.

With a heavy sigh he plopped down on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought. Most..._heh..most?...all..._ of his thought led to Kia. Did he have any chance with her? He wanted to say no, that there was no way..._but..._ but he had hope_. The same hope that had led to Cecily,_ but she was different, different from any girl he had ever known. A knock on the door jumped the blonde from his thoughts. He didn't even bother to look away from the ceiling. "Yea?.."

"It's me," said Cordy. The happy brunette didn't bother asking to come in, she welcomed herself. Sashshaying to Spike's bedside, she smirked, a question in her eyes.

"What do **you** want?" asked the vamp, sitting up, pretending to be annoyed. He rather enjoyed the girl's company. They too had become good friends. Having problems in the beginning, the cheerleader had changed. She was still preppy, and giddy, but she had matured and their friendship in turn had blossomed.

"Oh...nothing...." she responded, obviously there was something. Her smile said it all. _C'mon...you wanna tell me.... _"Just that.." ...Spike smirked as she continued to talk. "How'd...Kia do with telling Lorne.....about...that..."thing"..??" His smile disappeared, he looked down at the floor.

"Fine..he loves her back." Cordy watched her friend. _Spike not making eye contact...wiggy...._ "Hey, anything you wanna talk about? What happened at the club?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, worry in her eyes. Spike had only looked up when the brunette jumped off the bed and screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU LOVE HER TOO!!!"

Spike's eyes shot out of his head as he grabbed the cheerleader, covering her mouth. "Why don't you scream a little louder? I don't think Chicago heard you," he said through gritted teeth. He released her and Cordy with wide eyes and a smile quickly apologized. "Sorry..sorry..just....wow," she said breathless. "I can't believe it!" She pulled him into a hug. "Does she ya know....love you back?" Cordy's smile was so big and hopeful, the vampire's sad eyes knocked it off it's pedestal. The brunette said nothing else, only pulled him tighter into the hug. Spike was thankful that his heart was dead, now she didn't hear it breaking.

Kia looked over at Lorne. _He looks so peaceful, sleeping, and purring like a little kitten...._ Her face beamed with happiness, a smile so big it threatened to break. She started playing with his hair, not believing that she had done what she had just done. With a sigh, she stood to go to the bathroom. Kia tried to get the blanket off the bed to cover herself, but in danger of waking the sleeping demon, she decided against it. She looked around the room. _No one here....no one to see...._ With a sneaky grin, she stood and started to walk to the bathroom. A laugh threatened to escape, but she held it in.

_OH NO!...I'm _**_naked_**_....hehehe..._She opened the door and the light glared causing her to squint. Man, being naked...even with no one there was....fun. She let herself laugh. It was dangerous and taboo. What if someone caught her? What if that someone was Lorne? A wicked gleam entered her eyes as she thought of all the fun things that could ensue. She shook her head with a pleased sigh. She brushed her hair in the mirror, surveying herself. "Nice ass, hun." A giggle escaped as she complimented herself. work on that stomach though..." Her lips formed a pout as she judged herself in the mirror.

She had a small build, _only Bs..._ She didn't have big hips, but she was skinny. _Not anorexic skinny!, but....not bad if I do say so myself..._ She worked out, if you could call fight the big baddies working out. Her tan skin was fairly clear, except for the scar on her side. Her hand grazed over it, remembering how she got it.

That night she had almost died. The demon was blue and slimy, not to mention powerful. Spike had been thrown aside and she had demoned out and killed him with her bare hands. It hadn't been easy, the scar proved that. It had ripped open her side, she had never known such a pain. It burned and she felt as though she was drowning, the demon's slime coursing through her veins. But she somehow killed it. She remembered very little of that night. Fred said the loss of blood could account for that, but Kia had a theory that her demoning out had something to do with it.

She rarely demoned out, mostly keeping to her human form. Only her black eyes signaled that she was not human. Her demon self was dangerous and yet she was told beautiful. She moved with a lethal grace with morphed, her then fangs and claws were weapons one would be proud to be killed by. _Or slaughtered...._Her demon self was highly unpredictable and homicidal. Angel told her, he had a similar problem, but with no known trigger to her morphing, she went to the Fang Gang for help.

They surveyed her, but nothing happened, no morphs, no nothing. But for precaution they always had someone with her that could, hopefully, fight her if she did. Spike was one of them. That's how they met.....

"So..you're the dangerous demon I'm supposed to subdue?" He looked away with smile. "This might actually be fun..."

She smiled remembering that day. They talked and laughed and by the end, felt like age old friends. She remembered his smile, his laugh. She herself laughed thinking of how his nose crinkled when he laughed really hard. Kia continued to listlessly brush her long hair, laughing at her memories, looking far away into something that wasn't there.

She sighed "Spike..." With that she put down her brush and walked toward the bed. Spy music played through her head as she made the short way to the sheets. She giggled as she snuggled into the man she loved...._o...spike....._ Her eyes shot open and she looked at Lorne. _Spike?!_.....


	4. Where is she?

Kia looked at Lorne's waking face. He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. But she just lay there in shock. _Spike?!_ Did she love Spike?...._no..never...maybe..a little.....ok yes...yes..._ Her eyes squinted in a sort of pain. She stood yet again, denying her nakedness. Her head slowly shook. _No..no...no..no._ She looked at a sleepy, but awake Lorne. His half closed eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?" He rushed to her, pulling her into hug, she didn't resist.

_This...this is what I want...._She looked up into his face and she knew it to be true. Kia looked over Lorne worried and caring face. "I love you," she whispered before she softly kissed him. In return, he did the only thing he could, he kissed back. They parted and staying in a hug, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Kia," said the demon as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, letting Lorne's words sink in. He loved her. It's what she always and still wanted. But as she she want ....something else?

Cordy walked down the halls with a mission. That mission? To find the girl that had her friend in a tizzy. _Hehe...Spike in a tizzy....and over Kia......hmm...somehow...I see it...._ "Now, if I was her,...." thought the brunette out loud as she turned a corner. "...where would I be?" Her keen eyes scanned for life, specifically anyone to help her in her mission.

88

Fred walked down one of the many halls in the hotel. With her visit to the "library"_ It was nice of Giles to bring these books here...._....she had acquired a plethora of literature. Hopefully, one of the pages could tell her why Kia "demoned out". The small brunette struggled to hold all the books and see in front of her. _Almost to my room..._

88

With Cordy almost frantically looking down every hall, neither Fred nor Cordy saw what was about to happen. With a slam, each and every book fell to the floor. Cordy turned around to find a confused Fred. She giggled as she helped her friend pick up the books.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," said both brunettes in unison. "No, If had been looking..."said both brunettes again in unison followed by laughter. "So, what are you doing with all these books?" The cheerleader smiled as she helped Fred up. She quickly looked down the hall for Kia before returning her gaze to Fred.

"Oh, I was just going to do some research on Kia and the root of morphing." Said the small brunette as she followed Cordy's gaze. Finding nothing she again stacked the books and prepared to walk to her room.

"Need some help? I don't know about the research part, but I could atleast help getting these books...to your room, right?" _So Kia's not just Spike's mind..._ Fred quickly took the cheerleaders offer, handing her half the stack of..._very heavy..._books and they made they're way down the hall.

"So, what were doing lurking through the halls.... I mean, you're not really one of the lurkyness." Fred looked to Cordy for an answer. "Oh, I just was looking for Kia, I want to talk to her about some stuff," said the cheerleader looking straight ahead. "Have you seen her?" Cordelia's eyes moved to Fred's face. "No, sorry." _Damn.._ A huge smile formed on Fred's face. "OH! Did you hear about her and Lorne?!" With a sigh, she added "That's so romantic. I never thought of them together, but...." She sighed again. "I hope they're happy together." Cordy had a small, fake smile, but her eyes became sad as she thought of Spike. _Poor Spike...I REALLY need to find Kia..._

"Well, we're here. I'll take these," said the small brunette as she took the books from Cordy's arms. "Night Cordy. Thanks for the help." Cordy waved to Fred. "Yeah, no problem, night." Cordy continued walking down the hall, missing Kia, just walking out of Lorne's room.


	5. Nursery Rhymes

Kiara walked through the nursery. She had started working there for money. The demoness hated spending all of Angel's money, she wanted her own. _And I always loved kids…_It had been a pretty uneventful day. _I just jinxed myself…_And in no less than a second, a cry erupted from the room. A small boy had climbed up his hand-made ladder and fallen. She knelt down to the boy, scooping him up into her arms. "Shh…it's okay hun," she cooed to the little boy. His skin crackled and turned green as he cried. He opened his sad eyes to see Kia and they glowed red. "I know," she worked in a demonic nursery, even demons needed somewhere for their kids to go and demons weren't accepted in regular nurseries. The kind of demon the little boy was told their emotions through their skin. Mostly keeping to their human guise, they only changed in times of stress or pain.

She gently rubbed his back while making her way to the nurse's office. Doris, the resident nurse, was given all the workers a course. They had learned how to perform CPR or the heimlic maneuver on a child. Kia had been bouncing after that class. She loved children and always was quite maternal. It was ironic that she never had her parents. She was in a orphanage for most of her life. Her foster parents had been human and she had thought that she was human too. She frowned as she remembered when it started. She was about thirteen, just hitting the "terrible teens" as her foster mother had called them. She loved her "parents", but she just never felt the connection she dreamed of. She was always fighting with them and it wasn't they're fault at all. She would just snap. The demoness remembered school for her. Surrounded by so many people, she was waiting to be pushed, waiting to fight.

No one knew what happened, why she just changed so suddenly. She had become a "threat to society" as her principal had told her parents. But inside, Kia was scared, afraid to move or think or be around people. She couldn't trust herself, she didn't know what she was capable of. Even now, as she held the precious baby boy in her arms, she knew that in a second he could crush him. _Could, but won't…_Every time she demoned out, she felt vulnerable. It meant she lost control and usually that she had tried to kill someone. _And what's the trigger?..._

She wouldn't have taken the job if she didn't have confidence in herself, but still sometimes she wondered. Angel and the gang had watched her like a hawk, never ceasing, until finally they found she had, for whatever reason, stopped morphing. They had test runs, where Kia would walk with Angel, Spike, or Gunn out in the open….with people. They went to malls, parks, or just walked. Nothing, no growls or screaming or people getting hurt. She was proud of herself for that, though she didn't know what had changed. In her mind, she had a small hope that maybe she would never morph again, but she knew better.

Finally the demoness and the little boy made it to the nurse's office. "Dori?" Kia looked around, finding no sign of the nurse. She sat the little demon on the counter. Well, _I'm no nurse, but he seems fine…_ "Ouch, that's a nasty bump you got there," she winced as she lightly touched the boy's head. With a smile she continued, "I know just what you need." She left the boy on the counter and returned in two seconds with a band-aid.

The child cried and whimpered on the desk. "Shh…," Kiara cooed. She placed a band-aid on the bump on his forehead. Spike watched from the doorway. He had followed her to the nurse's office. Fred said someone needed to get Kia back to the hotel, some break-through or something. Spike had jumped on the chance to be alone with her, even if it was for the five minutes it took to get to the hotel from there. He had to know if his feelings were real, if her feelings were real. _Or if they even exist…_ He looked up at her. She hadn't noticed him yet. "It's ok, little guy," and with that she kissed over the band-aid. She smiled at the little boy before he jumped off and ran back to his friends, glowing a happy yellow. As she watched the boy leave she saw him.

Spike walked into the room. "I'm hurt to ya know?" _SPIKE! How long has he been here? Why was he watching?..._ "Oh, are you now?" She took a few steps toward him, a coy smile on her lips. He jumped into the desk. "Yea.." _This is bloody stupid…_But it could work. "And where are you "hurt"? She asked, smiling. "Right here," and he held out his left hand. He had cut it when he threw the barstool through the window, just a scratch really, but it was all he needed. The demoness looked at the cut. _It's just a scratch…Is he going where I think he's going?..._ "Oh, well I'll bandage that right up," she said with fake concern and returned with another band-aid.

Lightly, she placed the band-aid over the cut. "There you go, Spike. All better," she said with a smile. She looked up into his eyes and her breath caught. They were so close, his hand in hers. "Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?" whispered the blonde. He was surprised he could say anything at all. _Cor…I'm being such a nancy boy…_Kia stood on her tiptoes and their lips barely met. He leaned down, his hand wrapping around her waist. She grabbed the back of his head. This was what she wanted, this felt right. She shut her eyes tight and leaned into the kiss, letting Spike take the kiss where ever he wanted it to go.

But surprisingly, he kept a slow, teasing, and almost innocent pace. He nibbled on her bottom lip before returning to kissing her. She broke the kiss and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her. She couldn't give him the runaround. She couldn't kiss him and not mean it. She couldn't leave him. Kiara found her fingers interlacing with his as he still sat there. Rather than being his cocky self, he was quiet and shy. The blonde almost forgot why he had even come to the nursery. "Um…," Spike looked down at their hands, running circles over Kia's hand nervously. "I came to get you….to go back to the hotel." His gaze found her eyes, his lips fell into a lazy smile. "Fred found out…something," his brow creased into thought. "Something 'bout you I think." Kiara walked down the hall, saying goodbye to Terri, her boss. As she and Spike walked out the doors, she held his hand a little tighter. _Lorne…_


End file.
